I Will Love You
by brucas040ever
Summary: Lucas moved away when he was 13, it is now 4 years later and he is back to finish high school at Tree Hill, but is that all he's back for? Eventually Brucas.This is my first fan fiction, Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, I am not that great at writing, but I love Lucas and Brooke together, I loved the end of season 2 of OTH, the way Lucas looked at Brooke was just so adorable, and I loved how Lucas chased after Brooke in the beginning of season 3. I really don't like Peyton, so if she is in my story, she will probably be the bad guy in this story. **

**Chapter 1**

**Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Jake have been friends since 3****rd**** grade. Then at age 13 Lucas finds out that he must leave his home town to live with his uncle in California. **

She loved him, who would of thought she'd fall in love with someone who was her total opposite. She may have only been 17, but she knew he was it for her, her one true love, the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you Brooke," he said as they sat by the rivercourt gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Jake" Brooke grinned as she moved closer to him placing a soft romantic kiss on his lips.

She was in love, and he loved her right back. Nobody could break them up, no one………………….

He was 13 when he was forced to move away with his uncle. His mom thought it would be better if he went to live with his Uncle Keith, while she went international with her company. See, his mother had to travel and open up her new restaurants, not just in new cities, but also in other countries. He remembered the day his mother told him he would be staying with his Uncle Keith in California.

**Flashback**

He was in his living room watching TV, when his mother broke the news.

"Mom I don't want to go!" he shouted at her, he loved his mother, but how could she make him move when his whole life was here.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you don't have a choice," she felt bad that she had to do this to him, but it was her dream and she knew he would understand one day.

"But all my friends are her, we been friends since 3rd grade how am I suppose to tell Haley, Jake and …Brooke?" he said quietly. Truth is ever since he started Junior High, he had developed a slight crush on his best friend Brooke. There was only one person he told and he promised to take it to his grave, Jake.

"Honey don't worry you'll make new friends," she knew it was going to be hard.

"I don't want new friends, and I'm not leaving" he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well I sorry, but it is, and I suggest you start packing cause we are leaving in two weeks" that being said, she left the room to start packing.

**End of Flashback **

He couldn't believe it has been 4 years, but here he stood, age 17 waiting for his luggage and his Uncle Keith with the rental car.

**A Month Earlier **

"Hey Luke can I talk to you for a sec?" his uncle stood in the doorway of his room waiting to see if it was alright to enter.

"Yeah sure Uncle Keith what's up?"

"Well the thing is, I was promoted at work today, and they want me to run one of their many auto shop companies," he said not knowing if Lucas would catch on to what he was trying to say.

"That's great Uncle Keith, congrats," guess he didn't catch it.

"Yeah, but you see the thing is, the companies location is in your hometown, Luke" he waited for a response from Lucas, but didn't get anything, so he continued, "the job gives me all the responsibilities over the company and more money, but I have to be there by next month."

"So, what does this mean?" Lucas knew what was going on, but he didn't know whether he was being told he would be moving back home with his Uncle Keith or living on his own in California, since he was going to 18 in just 6 months.

"Well I know how much you hate moving and you are going to be 18 soon, I also know that you only have 8 months left till you graduate from high school. So…, I talked it out with your mom and we are leaving it up to you, if you want to stay in California or go to Tree Hill and finish your year there."

"Can I think about it?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, just let me know I have to book the flight sometime next week," with that his Uncle Keith left Lucas alone in his room.

Truth be told, he didn't need anytime to think, he knew his decision, he had been planning on returning to Tree Hill after graduation, he even already filled out his application to UNC, he was finally going home.

**Present Time**

Honk! Honk!

"Hey Luke, you ready?" his Uncle Keith shouted from the car, knocking Luke out of his memory.

"Yeah, lets go" he said as he joined his uncle in the rental car.

**Well there is the first chapter, I hope you all like it so far. This story is a Brucas, but it will have Bake in it. Let me know what you think. Thanks. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews, I am so glad that you like the story and I hope that you guys will continue to read. I am currently working on chapter 3 and am almost finish. When I start chapter 4 I will be sure to post-up chapter 3. **

**Chapter 2**

**Photos from the Past to the Present**

"Hey Hales whatcha doing," Brooke asked as she entered her best friends room and flopped down on her friends bed.

Haley sat on the floor by her closet going through boxes of pictures.

"Oh, hey Brooke, I'm just looking for that photo of me and Nathan, that you took on our first date, I wanted to frame it, can you believe we've lasted two years?" she looked up from the box with a grin on her face waiting for a response.

"Oh my gosh I know, you guys are like the second best couple in tree hill" Brooke said smiling, thinking of the first.

"Who's the first?" Haley had asked her smiling knowing her best friends answer already.

"Well he's tall, he has dark hair and is really handsome, oh and he has a beautiful girlfriend," Brooke said smiling just thinking of him.

"Oh…, you mean that couple who live down the street," Haley said laughing. This caused Brooke to throw a pillow at her and laughed along with her.

"So, what are you up to today?" Haley asked as she continued going through the stack of photos.

"Oh nothing, Jakes playing basketball with Nathan, which I'm sure you know already," Haley nodded, "and I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout, maybe go to the mall?" Brooke asked hoping she'd say yes, so she would have something to do till her date with Jake.

"Yeah sure, I'll hangout with you until your date with Jake," Haley smirked at Brooke.

"Haha, you known me way to long hales" Brooke said smiling, as she stood up and sat on the floor to look through the pictures with her.

"Hey remember when this was taken?" Brooke held out the picture so she was able to see it.

"Yeah, that was a fun trip, huh?" Haley said then continued looking through the photos.

Brooke sat looking at the photo. It was of Haley, Nathan, Jake and her. Haley and Nathan are starring into each others eyes, while Jake and Brooke are kissing. It was taken the summer before their senior year, they had decided to take a road trip to a cabin in the woods; she smiled as she placed the picture in the box and continued to look through other photos.

"Oh my gosh, Jake and me with braces, scary" Haley said laughing showing the picture to Brooke.

"I remember this, I just turned 13 so we went to the movies," Brooke said laughing.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Lucas? I mean, when he left he keep in touch for awhile, but I don't think I've heard from him in the last three years."

Brooke looked at the photo it was taken in front of the theater, it was Lucas, her, Haley and Jake all huddled together smiling.

"Yeah I think that is the last time any of us heard from him. It seems like another life time ago…," Brooke sighed thinking of the past.

"Here it is, we can go now" Haley said placing the photo in the frame then standing up and putting it next to her bed.

"Huh…, oh right, lets go shopping" Brooke said making her way to the door.

"How does it feel to be back" Keith asked as they drove past the town making their way to his old house.

"It looks the same" Lucas said looking out the window. At that moment they drove past the rivercourt, and saw two guys around the same age as him playing basketball, he couldn't help but wonder if one of those guys were Jake, he remembered all the times he would play basketball with him at the rivercourt, or meeting Haley to talk about his half brother Nathan , teasing her about her braces or anything else he came up with, he also remembered meeting Brooke and just laying on the asphalt staring up at the stars while telling each other their secrets. They finally reached the house, they unloaded all their stuff.

"Luke, I need to go into the shop, I probably won't be back till late; will you be alright to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure Uncle Keith, I'll be fine" Lucas said and carried one of his boxes into his old room.

After Lucas was unpacked it was already 8 o'clock. Since they had nothing to eat in the house, he decided to go and get something to eat at his mother's café, the one that had skyrocketed her career and changed both their lives.

As he took a seat at the counter he took a look around the room, which only had minor changes, then as he scanned the people who where in the café, he saw a familiar face, one he knew that no matter where he went in his life, he would never forget. His heart began to race as he watched her laugh, then he saw him, a guy sitting across from her, was she on a date? The guy suddenly turned slightly in his seat, enough for Lucas to get a good look at him, then Lucas realized who was sitting across from Brooke, it was Jake.

**Author Note: Well there you go. I hope you guys liked it. Just to remind you, it is going to be a Brucas, but will have Bake in it too and yes, Naley are together in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been very busy. I just wrote this and I am actually writing the fourth chapter right now, so I hope to have the fourth chapter up by this weekend, maybe even Friday. I know that there hasn't been any brucas yet, but trust me it will get there. Well here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 3**

**I Will Protect Her**

Jake sat across from Brooke watching as she laughed at his story about how Nathan had failed to notice that he had lipstick on his lips, from Haley of course, while they went to the store.

"Oh my gosh, tell me you told him that he had it on his lips?" Brooke asked laughing, while see pictured Nathan with lipstick on his lips.

"No, I wanted to see how far we would get in the store before someone points it out" Jake said laughing at the memory of earlier that day.

"How far did you get" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Oh about the third sports store we went in to," Brooke laughed once more. "Some girls came up to him and asked what shade it was, and then when he didn't answer they just giggled and walked away," Jake said smiling at the girl sitting across from him. He just couldn't believe he was dating Brooke Davis.

When he first realized his feelings for Brooke, he tried to push the thought out of his head, but when he learned about Brooke's feelings for him he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. When they started going out, he felt so guilty about dating her knowing that it wasn't suppose to be him, but his best friend from when they where 13. He did love her, but he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the guy for her.

Jake even went to Nathan for advice on whether he should ask Brooke out, he had told him about Lucas and his last words he3 told him before he moved.

Flashback

It was the morning of the day Lucas was going to be moving to California to live with his uncle. Jake, Haley, and Brooke all stood in his now empty living room wishing him good byes.

As the girls said their final goodbyes, Brooke wouldn't stop crying and Lucas wouldn't let go of her, telling her that he would miss her. When the girls finally left, I stuck around to help Lucas place some finale boxes into his garage.

"You should have told her Luke" Jake said placing the box in the corner.

"I can't, it won't be far to her" Lucas sighed as he placed the box he was carrying down next to the one Jake was carrying. "Besides, I'll be back, there is no way I am going to live the rest of my life without her in it."

"Dude, you do know we are only 13?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I know" Lucas sighed sadly.

"Jake, I wanted to ask for a favor" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Luke, you know you can ask me anything" Jake asked looking at Lucas curiously.

"Will you keep an eye out for Brooke, I mean I know she will date guys while I'm away and just thinking about it is killing me. But I guess what I'm asking is, will you just protect her while I'm away. I promise I will be back, but I just would like to know that she has someone protecting her while I can't" Lucas said looking down to the ground. Jake knew how much Brooke meant to Lucas, being one of his best friends and all.

"Of course I will, she'll be fine Luke" Jake said as they made their way to the front yard where his mom was waiting for the cab to take her and Lucas to the airport.

When it came they said their goodbyes, Lucas once again reminded Jake about watching out for Brooke, he agreed and with that Lucas left the town he loves, that has the girl he loves in it.

End of Flashback

Jake was brought out of his thoughts when the waitress asked what they wanted. After ordering, they fell into a comfortable chat about school and their friends. While talking, they failed to notice someone watching them, or Nathan and Haley walking through the door.

Just as Brooke was about to lean over the table to place a kiss on Jakes lips, she noticed Haley standing in the doorway looking shocked. She was about to call her to the table when she noticed Nathan walking in the door without looking and knocking Haley over. Luckily Nathan caught her before she fell.

She then noticed Haley whisper something in Nathan's ear, after she did, they both turned towards the counter. Brooke being the curious person she is tried to she what they where looking at, but it seemed to be blocked by a group of people talking in front of whatever has Haley's attention.

"What's with them?" Brooke asked Jake still trying to see what was so important.

"I don't know" Jake said also confused by their friend's behavior. "Why don't you call them over her?"

"Hales, Nate over her" Brooke said waving her hands telling them to join them. When they reached the table, Brooke had to ask what her and Jake where thinking.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked Haley and Nathan who where still trying to see if what they were thinking was true or not.

"Did you guys see the guy at the counter?" Nathan asked

"What guy?" Brooke asked, now interested in where this was going.

"Hey, you're taken" Jake said laughing, which made Brooke smile.

"I know, I am just wondering what has these two acting like they have seen a ghost" Brooke said laughing.

Just then the group that was blocking the counter left, and she was now able to see what has Haley and Nathan so shocked.

"Is that…" Brooke said in utter shock.

"It can't be" Haley said.

"I think it is" Nathan said.

"Who is it?" Jake asked turning around in his chair to see what the three where looking at, when he did he couldn't believe it, he was back, Lucas was back.

**Well, there is chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is when they finally approach each other. Have a Happy Valentine's Day ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, just like I promised here is another chapter before the weekends over. I am not to sure when I will have the next one will be up, I am usually pretty busy during the weekday, so there probably won't be one until next weekend. **

**Anyway, I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter maybe because it's longer than most of my other chapters, anyway I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 4**

**I've Missed You **

Lucas sat at the counter at his mom's café, staring at his menu, trying to decide whether or not to make his presence known to his old friends. I wonder if they will be mad, Lucas thought to himself. I wonder if she'll be mad about not keeping in touch the last two years, Lucas sat dazed. The last time they talked it didn't go well. It was the first week of high school and Lucas hadn't talked to Brooke in three weeks. He had just gotten back from tryouts for the J.V. basketball team at his new school, when his phone rang. He remembered how excited she was about making the freshman cheerleading team, they continued to make small talk until she mentioned her Friday night plans. He never meant to come off as a jealous boyfriend, but the thought of her going out with another guy just drove him nuts. She had asked him what his problem was and he said nothing and she told him whatever and ended their conversation. He felt bad about the way he acted. He had called Haley and Jake asking them how Brooke was doing, but after hearing that she was doing fine, his phone calls became less and less, until they became non-exists. He regretted not keeping in touch with any of them, but at the time he thought he should try and live his life and allow Brooke to live hers. He was brought out of his thoughts by the waitress' voice.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Um…, I will have a burger and some fries." The waitress wrote his order down and turned towards the kitchen to place his order to the cook. Lucas sat starring into space wondering whether he should make his presence known or not. As he sat there contemplating what he should do he failed to notice a person standing behind him, starring at him like he was kind of ghost.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott?" Haley said on the verge of tears.

"Hey Hales, it's me," Lucas smiled at her before bringing her into a hug.

"What…, how…, when did you get back?" Haley asked trying to keep her excitement down, so she would cause a seen, unlike a certain brunette, Lucas thought.

"I got in earlier today with my Uncle Keith, I'm going to finish high school here in Tree Hill," Lucas said smiling before glancing to the table where he had seen Brooke and Jake sitting at earlier. When he did he saw them talking with Nathan. He couldn't believe how different Nathan and Jake looked, I mean the last time he saw Jake, he was wearing braces, and the last time he saw Nathan was when he put cool-aid on his head to die it red, boy was his mom mad, she made him shave his head. Then their was Brooke, if possible she has become even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her, he watched her as she listed to Nathan talk. He missed her so much, her voice, her smile, the way her hair smelled when he hugged her, he couldn't wait to talk to her.

Haley was talking, saying how great it is that he's back and how much fun it's going to be with him there for their senior year. He, however, was looking over at his friends table wondering why they all didn't come over. Just when he was going to turn his attention back to Haley, that was when it happened, he caught Brooke's eyes and held it for almost a minute before she tuned away to continue her conversation with Nathan and Jake. He couldn't help but smile, but his smile altered when he remembered what he was about to ask Haley.

"…and that's why I am a cheerleader" Haley said.

"Hales, why didn't Brooke, Jake and Nathan come over her?" Lucas asked with a concern look on his face.

"Oh," Haley laughed "it's nothing to worry about we weren't sure if it was you or not, so instead of all of us coming up to you and looking like idiots if it wasn't you, they elected me to be the one to find out" Haley said smiling.

"Come on, lets go over there" Haley said grabbing Lucas arm, "They are going to be so excited to hear that your back."

As they made their way to the table, his nervousness grew as they became closer, but it disappeared the second he heard her yell his name.

"Oh my gosh, Luke," Brooke jumped from her seat and ran over to him to give him a hug, "I can't believe you're here" Brooke said hugging him. All he could do was hug her right back. He had pictured this moment so many times and none of them had even compared what he was feeling at the moment.

She was the first to pull out of the hug, with a huge dimple smile that he loved so much. When she had moved further out of his arms he was greeted by Nathan and Jake in a friendly boy hug. They all decided to sit and eat dinner together and catch up.

"So Luke, when did you get back?" Nathan asked deciding to start the conversation. Lucas answered him, along with all the other questions on how long he's staying and what brought him back. They asked him about California and how the basketball team was at the high school he had attended. By the time Lucas finished answering all their questions they had already finished eating and were now just sitting around talking about old time.

"Yeah, very funny guys, so I was bald for a year, it wasn't my fault, I didn't think my mom would freak out like that" Nathan comment on his year of having a bald head. Everyone at the table was laughing. Brooke then stood up saying she was going to the ladies room. While she was gone someone cell phone rang.

"It's mine guys" Jake said getting up and moving away from the table so he wouldn't disturb the conversation between Nathan, Haley and Lucas.

"Everything okay" Haley asked.

"Yeah, my mom just wants me to run by the store before it closes to pick up some medicine for her and my dad, since they both happen to have caught the flu together" Jake said rolling his eyes. They all laughed and said their goodbyes. Before he left the café Jake made his way to the back of the café where the bathroom was, so he could say goodnight to Brooke. When he reached was about to reach the bathroom, out walked Brooke smiling when she saw him.

"Hey Jakey, trying to get lucky in the girls bathroom, I didn't know you were that kinky" Brooke giggled and leaned into kiss Jake.

When Jake pulled away, he couldn't contain the smile on his face, but then it slowly disappeared at his next words

"Brooke, I came back here to tell you that I have to get home, my mom and dad don't feel good, I think it's the flu, but they want me to run to the store before they close" Jake said.

"Ah…, that sucks, do you want me to come with you?" Brooke asked.

"It's okay you don't have to, but we are still on for tomorrow, right?" Jake asked holding Brooke closer.

"Well of course we are" Brooke said kissing him passionately. "You better go though, you only have 15 minutes till the pharmacy store closes, bye love you" Brooke said kissing him one last time.

"Love you too" Jake said then walked to the back exit smiling.

When Brooke reached the table, Nathan and Haley were about ready to leave and from the looks of the café, it was time to close. They paid the bill and made their way to the street where Nathan was parked.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Nathan asked both Lucas and Brooke, noticing that they were both without a car.

"No, that's alright Nate, I could make it to my house, it's not that far" Brooke said smiling while she hugged Haley bye and then moved into hug Nathan bye. When she was going to hug Lucas goodbye, he stopped her and said:

"I will walk with you, make sure you get there safe" Lucas said smiling.

"Okay, thanks Luke" Brooke said smiling at him. Lucas than said his goodbyes to Nathan and Haley, and confirming the time he was going to meet up with Nathan and Jake at the river court, before joining Brooke for their walk home.

The first block they walked was in complete silence. Lucas couldn't figure out what to say to her, so he said the first thing that popped into his head…

"So, I heard orange is the new pink" Lucas said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh my gosh no, who told you that, was it Haley, because if it was then I will be…" she was cut of by Lucas laughing at her.

"Yeah ha ha, very funny Scott" Brooke said, but then stared laughing with him. God he missed hearing her laugh, he couldn't believe that she was standing next to him.

"So Luke, meet any interesting people out in California" Brooke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"None as interesting as you" he said starring into her eyes. Every time he starred into her eyes it was like falling in love with her all over again, at that moment he wondered how he survived the last four years without her in his life.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Scott" she said.

Suddenly Lucas became quit and he wasn't quite sure how to bring up his next topic, but knew it had to be addressed.

"Look Brooke about the last conversation we had…" Lucas stared, but couldn't continue because she began talking.

"Luke, it was a long time ago, I know why you acted the way you did," Lucas was shocked did she know about his feelings for her, "it was because you didn't want to see me get hurt, I was the one who overreacted that day" I guess she doesn't, Lucas thought.

Brooke tried rubbing Lucas' arm to bring him comfort and reassure him that it was in the pass. When her hand made contact with is skin, it sent shivers down his back. He hadn't felt this alive in over four years and last time was with her too. Its funny how many people underestimate the importance of that feeling, but he knew it and he wasn't going to lose it aging he wasn't going to lose her again. He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Well here is my house, recognize it?" Brooke asked. He looked over at it, and laughed a little.

"Still living behind the red door?" he questioned

"You know me, I like being that girl" Brooke said

"Well, goodnight Luke, thanks for walking with me" Brooke said before pulling him in for a hug, "I'm glad your back Luke we've missed you" Brooke said while they hugged.

Her soft voice sent shivers down his back. He wished that he could hold on to her forever, but forever was cut short when she pulled away for the second time that night. She wasn't' completely out of his grasp, but he was now starring into her eyes.

"I've missed you too" he said as he moved his head closer to her face. He could smell the mixture of her hair and the perfume she must have sprayed earlier today on her.

"Luke…" Brooke said rather confused by his action.

"Brooke, I thought I lost my chance four years ago when they made me move away, but I won't lose my chance again" he said moving in even closer and never breaking eye contact. They were only inches apart, when he ran his hand down her back making her shut her eyes and shiver from his touch, he than closed his eyes and moved his head towards her, but when his lips made contact with her face, he pulled back realizing that it wasn't her lips that he had caught and had want to kiss, it was her cheek. She starred into his eyes and he knew that she could see the hurt and confused look on his face, and before he even had a chance to ask, she answered the question that was written all over her face.

"I have a boyfriend Luke" and with those five words his heart shattered.

"Sorry, I should go inside, so, yeah, um, okay, uh bye Luke, see you later" she said and went into her house, leaving a very broken Lucas Scott at her front door.

**I know a lot of you are probably disappointed right now, but trust me I am going somewhere with this. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter: Lucas finds out whose Brooke's boyfriend is. **

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, to those who are still reading this story, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but things came up and I wasn't to sure what to write, but I did finally finish this chapter and am already started the next chapter, but I can't promise when I will have the next chapter up, but I will do my best to have it up as soon as I can. Oh and thanks so much to all of you have reviewed. Hope you like this next chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

"**She's My Girl" **

What the hell, Lucas thought as he watched his best friends kiss.

Lucas watched as they pulled apart and exchanged a couple words before walking towards her car with Haley.

"Well, I guess we should head to the café too", Nathan said eyeing Lucas angry expression, he knew he'd be upset, he was just glad the girls were heading to the café ahead of them so they wouldn't have to witness what look like a murder in Lucas' eyes.

"Uh…, Luke" Nathan shook one of Lucas' shoulders bringing him out of his thoughts.

"How could you" where the first words spoken as he started to approach Jake who had remained quite the entire time since the girls left.

"Well…, I trusted you. How could you do that knowing how I felt about her?" Lucas questioned, making his way towards Jake, wanting to hit him across the jaw, over and over again until he felt as bad as he was feeling at that moment.

"Look Luke…, it just happened" Jake began.

Lucas laughed "Sure you just happen to choose the girl that meant to be with your best friend."

"Luke you've been hone for four years, maybe the girl from four years ago was meant for you, but this girl, the girl that just left with Haley is mine" Jake said, then walked over to the lunch benches to grab his jacket.

As Jake turned his back towards Lucas to pull his jacket on, Lucas couldn't help but feel anger boil with in him, all he could see was red as he picked up the ball that was on the floor and throw it at Jake's head hitting Jake on the back of the head causing him to fall forward.

Nathan was in shock of the events unfolding in front of him. Nathan watched as Jake stood up touching the back of his head and making his way towards Lucas.

"So that's how it's going to be, your going to throw a life long friendship over a girl?" Jake asked.

"No, I am going to throw away a friendship I thought I had for my girl" Lucas stated.

It was Jakes turn to laugh as they now stood toe to toe. "She has never been your girl, and the girl your talking about is not your girl, she's mine" Jake said right before Lucas fist collided with his jaw.

It didn't take long before both boys were in a full on brawl, taking every shot they cold at one another. Neither one ready to back down.

Nathan ran over to the fight and pulling Lucas off of Jake. He held on to Lucas until he calmed down.

Jake proceeded to grab his things and make his way off the court, but not without giving one final glare in Lucas' direction.

Nathan then released Lucas when he felt that Jake had moved far enough away from the court.

"Okay, what the hell was that" Nathan asked looking over at Lucas, who was hunched over thinking of the events that just took place.

Lucas lifted his head up and looked at Nathan with an arched eyebrow.

"Look Luke, you've been gone for four years, did you honestly think she wouldn't have met someone" Nathan questioned Lucas.

"I didn't think it would be the guy who claimed to be my best friend" Lucas said still angry.

"Well Luke, I suggest you get used of it, cause they are together and happy and even though you were Brooke's best friend four years ago, I consider myself to be one of her best friends now and I will not let you screw with her head" Nathan said making his way to the bench to grab his stuff, so he can go meet the girls for lunch.

"I love her," Lucas said quietly, but loud enough that Nathan could hear him.

"Then I suggest you be happy for her, cause if you truly love here, you'll let her go" Nathan said before making his way off the court the same way Jake did moments ago.

Lucas stood there thinking about what Nathan said, could he do that, could he really just let her go. He knew that the noble thing would be to just back away and let her and Jake be happy together, but he knew deep inside he had to find a way to win her over. He knew Brooke was the one for him, here was now question in his mind about that, he just had to come up with a plan to make Brooke realize what he already has.

Lucas then proceeded to walk off the court the same way the others had and figure out his next step in winning Brooke's heart.

* * *

Jake had cooled off b y the time he reached the café. As he walked into the café he spotted Brooke and Haley sitting in the corner booth, she was laughing and smiling, his guess was talking about the fashion show. When he reached the table she pulled him into a hug and a soft kiss.

"Where's Nathan and Lucas?" Haley asked.

Jake then shrugged his shoulders letting them know he didn't know where they were. Brooke knew something was up by the way Jake responded to Haley's question, but she let it go, she could tell that he seemed a little tense and probably didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Well I hope they get here soon, I am starving" Haley said trying to ease the tension she felt since Jake got there.

Brooke decided to continue with her conversation with Haley, even though all she could think about was what has Jake so upset. Just as she finished going on about how much fun it's going to be at the fashion show and how they just had to come with her to New York, Nathan walk through the door looking equally upset and tense as Jake did moments ago.

Haley took notice but decided she would ask him about it later when it just the two of them, so instead she decided to move along this lunch as fast as possible so she can find out what happened.

"Finally, you're here, I'm starving, lets order" Haley said quickly looking for their waitress. Just as the waitress was making her way over to their table, Haley noticed something else.

"Wait, Nathan where's Lucas?" as Haley finished her question, she noticed the look that Jake and Nathan shared.

"Okay, what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I don't think Lucas is going to be joining us, he wasn't… uh, he wasn't feeling good" Nathan finished.

"Okay…" Haley said " I guess we can order than" they all proceed to give the waitress their order, when they heard the bell that hung above the door ring and turned to see none other than Lucas Scott walk through the door and making his way to their table and taking a seat at the table.

"Hey guys" said Lucas, looking at everyone at the table.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Next chapter: the uncomfortable lunch between old friends, Haley finds out why lunch was so uncomfortable and Lucas talks to Brooke alone after finding out about her and Jake. **


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't a chapter, I've been really busy and never got around to writing a new chapter, but I liked where the story was headed. Anyway, I wanted to see if anyone is still waiting or would like me to continue the story, if so let me know and I can start writing again. Thanks J


End file.
